In a common type of remote contrllled mirror used on automobiles and the like, the mirror is supported on a mirror support that is usually mounted by a ball and socket connection and spaced cables extend from the mirror support to a remote control for operating and adjusting the mirror support and, in turn, the mirror. One of the problems with such a mirror, especially where the mirror is generally rectangular rather than circular, is that the mirror tends to vibrate and rotate in the plane of the mirror. It has heretofore been suggested that spaced projections be provided on the mirror support which extend into openings of a plastic device to tend to prevent rotation of the mirror in the plane of the mirror. However, such a construction has not proven completely satisfactory. Specifically, mirror travel is restricted in the 1:30, 4:30, 7:30 and 10:30 positions of the mirror.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,598 there is disclosed and claimed a remote control mirror comprising a mirror support, a base, a trunnion, interengaging means between the trunnion and the base limiting the pivotal movement of the trunnion with respect to the base in a single plane about a first axis, and interengaging means between the trunnion and mirror support limiting the pivotal movement of the mirror support about a second axis at a right angle to the first axis. The mirror construction further includes cable means acting on the mirror support for selectively moving said mirror support into any desired position by the combined pivotal movement about each of the axes.
The present invention is directed to an improved remote control mirror of the type shown in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,598 which effectively provides proper operation with improved smoothness of action and ease of operation.
In accordance with the invention, the interengaging means between the base and the trunnion comprises angularly related surfaces engaged by spaced arcuate surfaces on the trunnion.